


To go back in time

by Naru_Nanahee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Child Monkey D. Luffy, Child Portgas D. Ace, Child Sabo (One Piece), Child Trafalgar D. Water Law, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Monkey D. Luffy Needs a Hug, Sad Monkey D. Luffy, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Travel, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru_Nanahee/pseuds/Naru_Nanahee
Summary: Luffy arrived at Laugh tale. He had done it. He became The pirate king and arrived to Laugh tale but at what cost.  He lost everyone, he's all alone, no one to see him fulfil his dream, no crew, no Sunny, no allies, no brothers, no Shanks, no grandpa and no Law. Just him. All alone and sad. You'd be lying, if you said he didn't miss everyone.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. Prologue

Luffy arrived at Laugh tale. He had done it. He became The pirate king and arrived to Laugh tale but at what cost. He lost everyone, he's all alone, no one to see him fulfil his dream, no crew, no Sunny, no allies, no brothers, no Shanks, no grandpa and no Law. Just him. All alone and sad. You'd be lying, if you said he didn't miss everyone.


	2. The start

**TW: There will be mentioning of Suicidal thoughts, self-harm, and suicide. You have been warned.**

He sat near the shore starting at the blue sea as the rays from the sunset hit it.

He felt lost.

_How did it end up like this?_

_What went wrong?_

_Was it, because he often didn't take things seriously, was it because he was weak, too slow, not strong enough? He wondered._

He missed everyone...

He couldn't cry anymore, he had no more tears left to shed.  
He had already cried all his heart out as everyone died.

They had all died protecting him. First Ace, then Usopp, then Brook, then Chopper, then Robin, then Nami, then Franky, then Jinbei, then Gramps, then Shanks, then Sanji, then Sabo, the Zoro, and last but not least... Law.

He _wished_ , no, he _should_ have been _stronger_. He was supposed to _protect_ them, so he didn't have to _lose_ anyone else again.

He should have been the _one_ to _die_ , not them, _not_ his precious _Nakama_.

But...

He failed to do so. And the price was paid with their lives.

He pulled his legs up and buried his head in his legs.  
And he _thought_. For the first time, he _thought_. And there was only one thing he could think of at the time.

He _needed_ to die.

Maybe, _just maybe_ , then he could possibly see them _once again and be happy._

He remembered he had a knife with him. Where he got it, he couldn't remember, he pulled it out of his pocket stared at it.

He could see his reflection on the blade. He hated it. He _hated_ himself.

He adjusted his grip on the handle and pressed the tip of the blade to his wrist and slashed, and slashed and slashed, he did it till his wrist was covered in cuts, he watched as blood seeped out of each cut and dripped down his wrist.

Somehow it made him feel a little better. But it wasn't enough. He needed to do more, so he switched hands, now holding the knife in his other hand, and proceeded to do the same thing to his other wrist.

He could feel the stinging pain from the cuts, but he could care less. It brought closure to him.  
At some point, his hand lost grip of the knife and it fell out of his hand onto the grass.

He felt tired, emotionally, mentally, and physically.

He doubts he could survive the blood loss, he closed his eyes, leaning his back against a tree, and he let sleep and the darkness engulf him.

_This was the end._

**_Or so he thought so._ **


	3. A talk with God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy speaks to God. No not Enel, God.

_Silence, all he could hear was silence. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a black and white space? Void? He didn't know._

_He was confused. Where was he? Heaven? Hell?_

_He stood up and looked around. There was nothing there, just an endless black and white space._

_"It seems that you're confused." a voice said came from behind him. He flinched and quickly turned around to look at the newfound voice._

_There stood a person?_

_"Who are you? Where am I? What is this place? Is this heaven, hell?" He did what a normal person would do. Ask questions._

_"Woah, Woah, calm down, one question at a time" the person brought their hands up._   
_Luffy looked at them questionably. "Who are you?" He asked._   
_"God." The person said straightforwardly._   
_"You expect me to believe you." Luffy said._   
_"...Yes..." The 'God' said._   
_"Sure.." said Luffy as he looked at the 'God' skeptically._   
_"Respect your elders you brat" the 'God' said._   
_"Okay whatever, where are we?" Luffy asked his next question._   
_"We're in the void between life and death" answered God._   
_"Between life and death?" Luffy looked at them._   
_"Yeah." Said God._   
_"Why am I here? And not like in hell or heaven?" Luffy asked._   
_"Long story or short story?" Asked God._   
_"Short story" answered Luffy._   
_"Short story it is, you weren't supposed to die, the same goes for your loved ones" God said._   
_Luffy stared at them._   
_"So what's gonna happen?" Asked Luffy._   
_"I'm going to give you a second chance, so you can make things right." That was the answer he got._

_"And what if I fail to save them again" he questioned._   
_"You won't" God simply said._   
_"How can you be sure, you said it yourself that I wasn't supposed to die, yet here I am dead, I could still fail to save them again." Luffy said._   
_"That's why I'm also going to send another person to help out and change the outcomes of certain events" God answered._   
_"Well to hell with it, might as well try" Said Luffy. God was about to say something but Luffy continued._   
_"I'd like to know who the other person is, that you're gonna send out the help" asked Luffy._   
_"You'll find out later, I'm sure that you're gonna meet up soon" was the answer he got._   
_"Oh and also I'll be giving you some perks to say that may or may not help you in your journey" God continued._   
_"Will you at least tell me what does will be?" Asked Luffy._   
_"I have one in mind that I'll say, and that is that you'll be able to talk with animals and understand them" God said._   
_"That could be handy" replied Luffy._   
_"Well it's about time I send you on your way before I do I'll let you know that you'll be, as to say, reliving your whole childhood meaning since the moment you where born, you'll have your memories then, but you'll be mostly spectating as to keep that the same" said God._   
_"Okay got it, can you do your thing now?" Asked Luffy._   
_"That's the spirit!" He said. "Have a nice trip" he continued._

_Then everything became a blur to Luffy._

**_To be continued_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well chapter 2 is out finally hahha. Took me some time moment to figure out a few things.  
> Oh yeah I believe I should mention, that I don't own One Piece and will never do. If I did Law and Luffy would be canon. Any way I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
